Love and Betrail
by rebelbabe179
Summary: my own way of writing 6teen so if you dont like it dont say it
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Betrail**

Love and Betrail might be that name of that story but that doesnt mean it's a stupid romance story. Love is there because the girl in this story did something out of love and betrail is there cause she didnt tell us anything till much later in the story. My name is Jenie better known as the boy how feel in love with the strangest girl in the world! I'm going to tell you how my normal life went straight to hell! It all started last summer, my friends and I went to the same sleep away camp(again) but this time it would be different. My crew, Dariel,Christina and Robby,were all in the same group and this girl named Angel. She was new,didnt know anyone and alone. I saw her and feel in love. In other peoples eyes Angel was creepy. She has black hair with red strips, almost six ear piercings light hazel eyes and this weird necklace that looks like a dragon. Ok the necklace creepys me out a little. Sometimes we have seen the neckalce shine when theres no light or her eyes look like their on fire, if you look deep. Once, when she was sleepying, we tryed to touch the dragon necklace but before we can she wakes up so quickly that we didn't even have time to run. Boy, we thought that she was the shy type. Full out blast! She was so mad she picked up a bat and almost wacked off our heads! By the way if anyone is wondering my name is to be said as 'G'enie, my parents didnt like the 'G' and changed it to a 'J' and sorry this is all I'm telling you read the rest of the story. Go read!

"Maybe we should try talking to her" Christina suggested. "Don't you remeber that she tried to rip off our heads?!" Robby reminded her. "It cant hurt to try" I said. "Yes it can" Robby protested. "Come on she is in our group" I repiled. We all nodded,picked up our trays and went to sit by her. "Hi!" Christina said. Angel didnt answer very quickly. She looked at each of us, like she was making sure it wasnt someone else. "Hi" she finally said. She gave a small smile and I could she didnt want us here. "So..." Dariel began, trying to make convertation.

"Why did your parents put you in this camp?" Christina asked

"I dont know"

"Make any friends yet?" Dariel asked

"No"

"What do you like to do" I asked

"Nothing"

_Stop with the one word answers please!!!_

She looked like she was getting annoyed with the twenty one question thing. Then there was a weird moment of silence. "I have to go" Angel broke the slience.

She took her tray and left, but while she was leaving a small piece of paper fell out of her pocket. "Hey Angel..." I yelled but she was already out the door. I went back to the table to show the others the paper. "Hey guys, Angel dropped this on her way out" I said and handed it to Dariel. It said...

_Meet me by the rock next to the mountain at 9:00pm make sure no one follows you. You know what I want._

"Okay this isn't your average note you get from a crush" Robby said. I just gave him a dirty look. "There's alot more to Angel then we know"Christina said. "We dont know anything about her now" Dariel said. "When is she suppost to meet this person?" I asked. Christina looked at the note. "It doesnt say." "So we'll go there tonight" I said. "Whoa, what is this 'we' stuff I'm hearing?" Robby protested. "Dont you want to know what Angel's about?" Christina asked. "No, I could care less about Angel and her weirdness leave me out" Robby yelled. "You know, Robby we can help the goverment if she's a spy." I said. Robby did his _'Damn he got me'_ face. "Fine I'm in" Robby replied. "I'll call you if Angel leaves our room at9:00 and we'll meet at the tree behind the carbin" Christina said. We all agreed and went to our activities.

Night fell so fast it was like there was no day. I'm guessing Christina is waiting for Angel to wake up,but the guys and I were bored out of our minds.Then we hear the virbution from Robby's cell phone. "Shes up meet me at the tree" and she hung up. "Alright lets go" I whipered. We quietly ran to the tree Christina was waiting for us there. "Alright Angel is just a foot ahead. No lights she might see us." Christina told us. We followed her thought the woods till she stopped.

* * *

hope you liked it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

We hide behind a brush; there was just enough light coming from the moon for us to see her. No one was there. All of a sudden a black mist appeared and a person with a black hooded ward. 'It' looked like 'It had no face but i wasn't sure. "

"What do you want" Angel said

"Oh Genal, no matter how hard you try I will always find you" 'It' said

"Leave me alone"

"Never, not until you married me"

_WHOA! MARRIAGE! NOT WHEN I'M AROUND!_

"I will never marry a horrible person like you"

Thank god!

"Come on, you'll never go home unless you marry me"

"Never"

She snapped her fingers and fire when all over his body and 'It' was gone. "Shes coming" Dariel whispered. "Don't run," I said. "wait till shes gone"

We waiting for a while and went back to the our cabin. "Oh my God," Christina yelled "Is she even from this planet." "Jenie,your in love with a freak" Dariel shouted. "She not a freak" I said "she just..." "A freak"Robby said finishing Jeine's sentence. "Shut-up!" I yelled back. "Remember that 'thing' called her Genal, not Angel." Dariel reminded us. " Yeah, thats right,"Robby replied. "and 'It' said that she can't go home till she marries 'It'." "Then what is she doing her?" Brandon asked. We all shrugged. "Tomorrow lets talk to her see what shes all about" Dariel suggested. "Shes not going to tell us anything"Brandon responded. "Yeah thats true" Robby agreed with Brandon. "Yeah today she look very annoyed with all of the questions we were asking her," Christina said "I have to get back before Angel suspects anything." She waved and jumped out the window. Something came over me. I had this feeling that something was going to happen I don't know where it came from but I felt I had to follow Christina. "I'll be back" I said. "Where are you going" Robby asked. "Somewhere" I replied. I really didn't want to tell Christina I was following her cause I didn't want to hear her say 'I don't need you to take care of me, I'm a big girl' and all that. Christina always hated people watching over her. Christina got to the cabin and Angel was sitting on her bed.

"So where were you?"Angel asked

"I went to our groups cabin to ask them a question" Christina responded

"Ask them what?

Angel got up and locked the door. Christina moved to the other side of the room. I can see she felt the same strange feeling as I was. I can't do anything cause I'm not suppose to be by the girls cabin, but if anything happen I'll jump in.

"To ask them what ummmm..I should where for tomorrows hike"

Great! Our cover is blown! Christina what happen your should a good lie at home.

I was looking through the window and noticed Christina was shaking. I was shocked! Christian is a tough girl almost nothing scares her. Now she shaking like never before. Is Angel really that scary?

Thats a dumb question.

"Where are we going hiking tomorrow." Angel asked

It was like Angel didn't even hear that ridiculous lie. Christina looked just as shocked as I was.

"Where were going?" she asked making sure she heard angel right.

"Yeah."

"We're going to hike up to this cave called Hazel"

"Hazel?"

For all of you out there who don't know what Hazel is it's a cave up by the camp we're at. It's called Hazel because along time ago, they said that this land belonged to mysterious creatures with all types of power. One of their prince's was out for a walk and saw a beautiful women with hazel eyes. They fell in love and had a child. The mother had an illness and she died. They saw buried her in the cave. Thats why it's called Hazel. But thats just a legend.

Or so we thought.

"Yeah, its a long story" Christina said ",but for now lets get some rest"

Angel nodded and they went to bed.When I I got back to the cabin everyone was half a sleep. "I'm back" I shouted trying to wake them up.


End file.
